Duets
"Duets" is the fourth episode of the second season of the American television series Glee, and the twenty-sixth episode overall. It was written by Ian Brennan, and directed by Eric Stoltz, and premiered on the Fox network on October 12, 2010. In 'Duets' glee club member Mike Chang gets his first solo in the series. Plot Glee club director Will Schuester sets New Directions a duet assignment, offering a meal at Breadstix for the winning duo. He announces that club member Puck has been sent to juvenile detention for stealing his mother's ca r and driving it through a convenience store window, then driving away with an ATM in tow. He then introduces new member Sam Evans. Kurt suspects that Sam is gay, a certain clue being his dyed hair which Kurt can spot a mile away, and asks him to be his duet partner. Though Sam agrees, club co-captain Finn talks them out of partnering up, fearing that Sam will be subject to bullying for having a male partner. Kurt ignores him at first as he is still angry at Finn for his homophobic comments in "Theatricality". After talking with his father, Burt, Kurt decides to break his partnership with Sam. Finn sings "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" with his girlfriend Rachel, who suggests letting Sam win the competition to boost club morale, make him feel a winner which will ensure he stays in the group and thereby increase their chance of winning at Nationals. Cheerios Santana and Brittany make out, but when Brittany suggests they sing Melissa Etheridge's "Come to My Window" together, Santana refuses and trivializes their relationship. Santana believes her best chance of winning is by partnering with Mercedes, and together they sing "River Deep – Mountain High" by Ike & Tina Turner. Attempting to make Santana jealous, Brittany pairs up with Artie, who rejects his ex-girlfriend Tina when she asks him to duet with her. Kurt sings "Le Jazz Hot!" from "Victor Victoria" by himself in an outstanding performance which gains him a standing ovation from his peers. Tina and her new boy friend Mike duet on "Sing!" from [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0088915/ "A Chorus Line"]. Artie loses his virginity to Brittany, but is later informed by Santana that Brittany was using him for his voice, and dissolves their partnership. Brittany apologizes, in what is possibly her most genuine display of emotion, but Artie does not accept the apology and declines Brittany's invitation to Breadstix, so she sadly goes alone. When Sam has a slushie thrown in his face by bullies, Quinn helps him to clean up. Later, he asks her to be his partner and attempts to kiss her. Quinn, still haunted by her mistakes of the previous year is frightened to become involved with a guy and pulls away telling him they cannot sing together. Later she is connivingly persuaded back into the partnership Rachel. Rachel and Finn, dressed as a school girl and a priest in an intentionally offensive move, perform "With You I'm Born Again" by Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright, hoping to damage their own chance of winning the competition. Sam and Quinn sing "Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. All of the club members vote for themselves, except Finn and Rachel, who vote for Sam and Quinn, ensuring that they win the competition. Over dinner at Breadstix they form a rapport, and Quinn tells Sam that he should pay as that is the proper thing for a gentleman to do on what has become their first date. Noticing that Kurt is lonely, Rachel tells him how much the club members value him and asks him to duet with her for fun. The episode ends with them singing the famous Judy Garland/Barbra Streisand mash-up of "Happy Days Are Here Again" and "Get Happy" in front of the rest of New Directions. Featured Music *"Don't Go Breaking My Heart" by Elton John and Kiki Dee. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *"River Deep - Mountain High" by Ike and Tina Turner. Sung by Mercedes and Santana. *"Le Jazz Hot!" from the musical Victor/Victoria. Sung by Kurt. *"Sing!" from A Chorus Line. Sung by Mike and Tina. *"With You I'm Born Again" by Billy Preston and Syreeta Wright. Sung by Finn and Rachel. *"Lucky" by Jason Mraz and Colbie Caillat. Sung by Sam and Quinn. *"Happy Days Are Here Again/Get Happy" by Barbra Streisand and Judy Garland. Sung by Kurt and Rachel. (Main Song) Category:Season Two Category:Glee Episodes Category:Mike Chang Category:Sam Evans Category:Duet Category:BreadstiX Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Ike & Tina Turner Category:Judy Garland Category:Mash-Ups Category:Elton John Category:Kiki Dee Category:Jason Mraz Category:Colbie Caillat Category:Victor/Victoria Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Santana Lopez Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Sam-Quinn Relationship Category:Videos Category:Images of Quinn Fabray